Shinigami Research and Development Institute
Description The Shinigami Research and Development Institute (A.K.A. SRDI) contains the main laboratories for the Seireitei. Run by Sumiko Hadashi, the main function of the SRDI is to research and develop new technology and spiritual tools. Scientists are constantly present, whether it be the ones who have a job being a scientist, the ones who sleep during the day and use science to avoid anyone else during the night, or the truly dedicated scientists who operate on dangerously low levels of sleep. They work hard to create useful things for the rest of the Seireitei, and many times create useless things for the fun of it. The second function of the SRDI is to measure spiritual waves and oversee communications to the Human world. Such menial things are usually regulated by DoT, the A.I. that watches over the SRDI and all of Squad 12. Should anything especially important happen, things may get a little hectic, but Sumiko or Lorcian can handle it. Otherwise, everything is easy-going. Becoming a head researcher for a department or the like is as simple as letting Sumiko know which department you would like to lead, and she will appropriate resources to you as necessary. The labs have the top equipment and test subjects available for experimentation. Head researchers do not get paid in monetary values. Payment is the satisfaction of advancing science. Any member of the Seireitei may join the SRDI after a simple set of paperwork. They shall not be used as test subjects for the SRDI if they do. Current test subjects may not submit paperwork to join the SRDI. Squad 12 and Squad 4 labs are separate from the SRDI, and have different rules. A member of the SRDI will not receive the same protection against becoming a test subject in the squad 12 labs. Only a squad 12 member may extend that protection to a guest in the squad 12 labs, and only to a maximum of 3 people at any given time, although Sumiko may permanently (permanent until revocation) give people that protection if the reasons are good enough. SRDI post on reddit. Members and Security Clearances Below is a list of all the security clearances with members and their departments where applicable. No member can access anything above their clearance level, but they can all edit files at or below their clearance level. Any member may let anyone else see a file up to one numbered level above the person’s (NOT the member’s) clearance, unless that would bring the person’s clearance above the member’s level. Exceptions: The President cannot allow the Controller to have access to the rogue AI shutdown. No one can give test subjects (clearance 1) a higher clearance level. Level 7 President of the SRDI: Azumi Haruko Access to every single thing in the SRDI, no questions. Level 7 files and such usually are things the President deems confidential to anyone else. Suggestive of a large percentage of personal files, but also level 7 files also contain information that is forbidden for whatever reason, usually because an object is very powerful or the file contains a forbidden technique. Level 7A Controller: DoT Access to everything except the emergency rogue AI shutdown. Level 7B Emergency: Rukia Kuchiki In an emergency situation (eg: wartime), the Captain Commander will have access to most info, and, upon request of the President, can even be allowed to see level 7 files. Level 6 Vice-President of the SRDI: Lorcian Kobayashi Obviously able to access everything except level 7 files. Together with the President, the Vice-President decides clearance levels (though the President somehow always manages to handle the files that would be given a clearance level above 6). Level 5 Director of Intelligence and Recon Access to everything for security reasons, except, of course, what the President and Vice-President deem unfit to be seen by the Director. Level 4 Head Researchers Head Researchers have level 4 access to everything involving their topic of research. Members with higher clearances maintain those clearance levels at all times. Head of the Chemistry Department: Lorcian Kobayashi Head of Human Culture Research: Kokishin Nengen Head of Medicinal Research: Pecan “Pi” Matsuo Head of Kido Research: Hiroku Shikuga Level 4A Directly related files Any Head Researcher may have level 4A clearance in a subject directly involving their topic. Eg: The Head of the Speed Department would have 4A clearance for a potion meant to increase dexterity. Level 4A clearance means that the effects of an experimental thing can be read as well as the results of the experiment, but not the ingredients, nor can they participate in the experiments except by permission of someone with level 4 clearance in the topic. Level 4B Indirectly related files Any Head Researcher may have level 4B clearance in a subject indirectly involving their topic. Eg. The Head of the Speed Department would have 4B clearance for a potion meant to decrease a person’s mass, as it has the possibility of increasing their dexterity. Level 4B clearance means that any connecting factors may be read to look for more correlations. Enough correlations could increase a person’s 4B clearance to 4A, though it may simply be easier to talk with the Head Researcher of the original topic and come to some sort of agreement on what can be accessed. Level 3 All members Any member of the SRDI has at least level 3 access to any topic. This includes somewhat detailed records of history, people, and objects, including limited access to files on experimental ones. Level 2 Universal Any non-member non-test subject has level 2 access to any topic. This includes basic records of history, people, and objects that are no longer experimental. Level 1 Test Subjects Test subjects have access merely to any rooms or equipment they are provided with. Usually, when they are given access to rooms or equipment, it is the place where the experiment on them happens or the tools used to experiment on them. They are allowed to walk (NOT run) in the main hallways and corridors, and can only enter other rooms while being accompanied by someone with level 3 or above clearance unless the room was provided to them. Category:Shinigami Science